gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
PMX-000 Messala
The PMX-000 Messala is a transformable mobile armor from the series Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Messala is the first of five mobile weapons personally produced by the powerful Newtype Paptimus Scirocco on board the transport ship ''Jupitris''. As the Messala was originally used to fly in the atmosphere of Jupiter, it is equipped with powerful thrusters to counter the planet's high gravitational pull. Because of this, when used under Earth’s atmosphere, it is extremely fast and agile. The Messala is heavily armed with a pair of mega particle cannons, two missile pods, two beam sabers, two arm claws containing grenade launchers and vulcan guns, and two leg claws. Thanks to these weapons, the Messala is a deadly enemy in both close and long range combat. Armaments ;*Beam Saber :The Messala has two beam sabers stored in its wrists and their grips extend when in use. ;*Mega Particle Cannon :Each of the large back binders house a mega particle cannon along with the majority of the Messala's thrusters. Powered directly by the Messala's generator, its destructive power is comparable to those of a battleship. ;*9-tube Missile Pod :Mounted in each shoulder, they are unobstructed in both of the Messala's forms. The micro missiles housed within have high accuracy due to the seeker mounted in their tips. ;*Arm Claw :Attached to each of the wrists of the Messala is a set of three-fingered claws that acts as sub-arm unit. Capable of crushing enemy units, the two sets of arm claws are also armed with grenade launchers and vulcan guns. :;*Grenade Launcher ::Inside each arm claw is a 3-round grenade launcher, the claw has to open for the grenade to be fired. :;*Vulcan Gun ::On the sides of each arm claw are two vulcan guns, which are likely used against missiles or other lightly armored targets. ;*Leg Claw :The feet of the Messala can function as claws for capturing and crushing enemy unit. History The Messala was first introduced when Scirocco used it to attack the shuttle Temptation under the command of Bright Noa. During this attack, it had a short battle with the RX-178 Gundam Mk-II piloted by Kamille Bidan, the MSN-00100 Hyaku Shiki piloted by Quattro Bajeena, and the RMS-099 Rick Dias piloted by Emma Sheen. In this battle, it proved to be a dangerous enemy as the three AEUG pilots weren’t able to hit it due to its incredible speed. Scirocco used Messala a second time acting as a vanguard for the Titans' fleet during the AEUG's orbital drop operation to attack Jaburo. With the speed and power of the Messala, Scirocco was able to destroy a number of the AEUG's Salamis Kai-class cruisers. Later, the Messala was piloted by young Scirocco follower Sarah Zabiarov and Reccoa Londe, who at that point had betrayed the AEUG to fight for Scirocco. Towards the end of the Gryps conflict, with Scirocco piloting PMX-003 The O, Sarah piloting the PMX-002 Bolinoak Sammahn and Reccoa piloting the PMX-001 Palace Athene, the Messala was left without any pilots, forcing it to sit the final battle of Gryps 2 out. The Messala was not seen after that and its fate is unknown. Gallery Messala_-_HGUC_Line_Art.png|Color art for 1/144 HGUC release PMX-000-6.JPG|MA mode: bottom view 455MES434.png|MS mode lineart Z-36.jpg|MA mode lineart pmx-000-armweapons.jpg|Arm Claw and its weapons. pmx-000-beamsaber.jpg|Beam Saber pmx-000-missilepod.jpg|Missile Pod Z-35.jpg|Various details messala0.jpg|Art from Gundam Perfect File Messala gundam mk-ii 1.jpeg Messala gundam mk-ii 2.jpeg Messala.jpg|Design concept by Makoto Kobayashi PMX00 Messala-2.jpg|MS mode in Side Story of Gundam Zeta PMX00 Messala-1.jpg|MA mode in Side Story of Gundam Zeta Gunpla 1-220-messala.jpg|1/220 Original PMX-000 Messala (1985): box art HGUC-Messala - box art.jpg|1/144 HGUC PMX-000 Messala (2013): box art Notes and Trivia *The Messala is the first-ever transformable mobile weapon to appear on-screen in Gundam animation history. References Mobile Weapon 5.jpg|Information from Bandai Entertainment Bible Img 1184194 62579599 6.jpg|Information from Gundam Perfect File Messala PMX-000.jpg|Reillustrated by Kyoshi Takigawa for Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam Define Zeta Gundam Define RAW v3 171.jpg|Messala (Zeta Gundam Define) lineart & profile Messala PMX-000.2.jpg|Messala (Zeta Gundam Define) lineart & details External links *PMX-000 Messala on MAHQ.net ja:PMX-000 メッサーラ